Pokemon: Unleashed
by Weskron
Summary: Thirty Years in The Future, in The Kalos Region... Three new trainers begin their journey to gain all the badges and beat the Pokemon League, but everything is not as it seems, as these three teenagers survive in a new world of crime, corruption, violence, and... death in Pokemon Battles.
1. SEASON 1 PILOT: Chapter 1: Lesson 1

**Season 1**

Pokemon: Unleashed.  
Volume 1.  
Chapter 1.

?: Trevor!

Sn… snaggh… snorrrggh…

?: Trevorrr!

Sn… Snaagghhzzzss…

?: Trevor Cedric Williams! Get your butt down here!

Trevor: Wh-what?

Trevor's eyes flutter open and awakes, looking over to his clock to see that it is 8:30 AM.

Trevor: Shit! I'm late!

Trevor pushes the covers off and slumps out of bed, shuffling over to his closet to get into proper attire. He gets dressed in a t-shirt, a hoodie, jeans, sneakers, and glasses. He looks at himself in the mirror before brushing his short blonde hair and running a hand through his stubble that he has accumulated over his eighteen years of age. He smirks at himself before rushing down the stairs, grabbing his sling-backpack along the way and throwing it over his shoulders.

Maria: TREV-Oh hi, Honey.

Maria Williams, Trevor's mother, is standing in the living room as Trevor rushes down the stairs.

Maria: Now, I have some items for you to take on your journey, honey.

Trevor: Like uh… what?

Maria hands him a map-book and some new sneakers.

Maria: This'll allow you to keep track of where you are in the Kalos Region and these… well these are just gonna let you get a little boost to your normal speed.

Trevor nods and puts on the sneakers and puts the map-book in the side pocket of his sling-pack.

Maria: And… really, there are only two more things to give you, and those are these potions and these pokeballs.

Maria puts them into his bag as well.

Maria: Hm… wish I could give you more.

Trevor: Hey, I'll be fine with this.

Maria: I know…

Maria gets a little teary-eyed and Trevor hugs her.

Trevor: Hey it's gonna be fine. I'm gonna have a pokemon with me, remember? I'll be safe.

Maria: I know it's just… I'm gonna miss you.

Trevor: I know. I'll miss you too.

Trevor ends the hug.

Trevor: I gotta go.

Maria: Yeah, you know where the Pokémon Lab is in town, right?

Trevor: Yeah, I do.

Maria: Good. Now get going. You don't wanna keep Professor Nikolai waiting.

Trevor nods, kisses his mother on the cheek, and sprints out of the house and out of the walkway of his house.

The young man runs through the streets of Vaniville Town, heading to the Pokemon Laboratory and running inside, seeing the professor and an eighteen year old boy just like him.

Trevor: Hey Professor!

A man in his mid to late thirties with a beard and medium-length black hair turns to Trevor and smiles slightly. He is an athletic man, with no qualities that jump out at an everyday person other than his striking blue eyes.

Professor Nikolai: Ah, Trevor. It's good to see you.

The Professor speaks with a faint Russian accent. Nikolai nods his head as Trevor walks up to the counter in front of the Professor. He turns to his left to see an eighteen year old boy with a shaved head and an athletic body much like Trevor's. The two lifelong neighbors nod at each other. A girl, who was once attending to washing her hands, now stands beside them. No one recognizes her, however. She has long black hair and very pale skin.

Professor Nikolai: Ah, Trevor, you know Seth. He's been your neighbor for years.

Trevor: Since I was born, yeah. Hey there.

Seth nods and turns to the Professor.

Professor Nikolai: And Seth, Trevor, this is Lily.

Lily: Yo.

Professor Nikolai: Now then, we all know why you are here.

Lily: Yeah.

Professor Nikolai: You're here because I am to entrust you all with a pokedex.

Trevor: Wait, what?

Professor Nikolai: You did not know, Trevor?

Trevor: It's just that…

Professor Nikolai nods.

Professor Nikolai: Yes, this has not been done for over thirty years in The Kalos Region. Ever since Team Authority came in and… dispatched Professor Sycamore. And usually it is given to trainers several years younger than your eighteen year old selves.

Trevor: Yeah. I uh… yeah.

Professor Nikolai: But I am… trying an experiment out. I've heard other Professors in the region have been trying this again. There are plenty of trainers popping out in the last several years and now I believe all of you to be ready to join those ranks.

Lily: I'd… I'd love to.

Professor Nikolai: I know. Now, we shall get on with the proceedings.

Professor Nikolai puts a briefcase on the counter and opens it, revealing three pokeballs.

Professor Nikolai: Now, these shall be your… "starter" pokemon. As Lily is the woman, she chooses first.

Lily nods and reaches inside the briefcase, picking the center one out. Nikolai smiles.

Professor Nikolai: You picked Froakie. Take care of her, she shall be a very valuable ally and friend of yours.

Lily nods and slinks back and away. Nikolai looks at Seth who reaches inside and picks the one on the far right, looking at the ball intently.

Professor Nikolai: You picked Treecko. He's fast and agile, much like yourself. You two will become friends soon enough.

Seth nods once before Trevor pulls the last pokeball out, looking at it confusedly.

Professor Nikolai: And you, Trevor, have picked Torchic. He will grow into a strong fighter.

Trevor looks at the ball and pockets it, knowing he'll be using Torchic the most.

Professor Nikolai: Now, all of you have your starter pokemon. And here… are your pokedexes.

Trevor, Seth, and Lily grab the pokedexes from the counter and log their information into them, the three starters being the first three entries on them.

Professor Nikolai: I have watched you all grow up from small children to proud adults. I know you will use these gifts wisely, trainers. I have my own journey to begin as well and I will not keep you. You may be on your way. Except you, Trevor. Come here for a moment.

Trevor walks over as Seth and Lily move away. Professor Nikolai leans in and gives him a wristband with an atomic symbol on it.

Professor Nikolai: This is very important, Trevor. Always keep this with you and never allow anyone else to touch or use it. This is for Torchic when he grows into a strong fighter, You will know when to use it.

Trevor: I…

Professor Nikolai: I have faith in you, Mr. Williams. Much faith. Do not let me down.

Trevor: I… won't, Professor Nikolai. I'll try.

Professor Nikolai: Good. Now go. You have a journey to begin.

Trevor nods and begins to walk out of the lab when Seth grabs his shoulder.

Trevor: Yeah?

Seth: I think it's time to have a little fun. A battle. You and me.

Trevor turns around and looks at Seth.

Trevor: You're joking… right?

Seth: No. A battle. Now.

Trevor and Seth lock eyes and he realizes his newfound rival is completely serious. Trevor pulls his pokeball for Torchic out and Seth for Treecko. Lily watches in the background, in the far corner of the lab.

Trevor: Let's go then, baldy.

Seth: Right.

Trevor and Seth both throw out their Pokemon, Torchic and Treecko both crying out to the heavens as they emerge for the first time in battle.

Trevor: Hrnh… Blaze! Tackle!

Seth smirks at his rival nicknaming his Pokemon.

Seth: Treecko! Tackle!

The two pokemon lunge at each other, meeting in the air and fall to the ground, recovering immediately.

Trevor: Ember!

Torchic shoots out a small blast of flame, but Treecko dodges it gracefully, responding with a vine whip move that Torchic jumps over.

Trevor and Seth: Tackle!

The two Pokemon rush each other, but Trevor smirks.

Trevor: Rising Tackle!

Torchic then dips down low and rears his head up, tackling Treecko into the air.

Seth: What?

Treecko goes flying, but he lands on the ceiling, and shoots downward.

Treecko: TREECKO!

However, Torchic steps out of the way, allows him to land, and then lunge again, about to attack him with another rising tackle when Seth steps in and kicks Torchic back into Trevor.

Trevor: Hoofh!

Trevor catches Torchic, cradling the now unconscious Torchic in his arms.

Professor Nikolai: What the hell is the matter with you?

Seth: Training isn't like it was befo-

Professor Nikolai slaps Seth across the face.

Professor Nikolai: You treat Pokemon with respect, you understand me? I will take that pokedex and Treecko away from you right now unless you fucking promise.

Seth: I…

Professor Nikolai: Well?

Seth nods.

Seth: I promise. I'm sorry.

Professor Nikolai shakes his head and walks back to his lab, getting ready for his journey as Trevor finishes healing up Blaze.

Trevor: Blaze… I don't think we'll need a pokeball for you anytime soon.

Blaze the Torchic smiles dancing around his new trainer. He walks out of the laboratory, now with his new trainer, but still angry with Seth.

Trevor: How could he kick a pokemon? Fucking prick…

Trevor looks out onto the town he grew up in and smiles, but he begins walking towards the grass that lead him out of the town.

?: Hey?

Trevor turns to see Lily standing there with her Froakie standing on her shoulder.

Lily: Would it be okay if Tide and I… like… followed you?

Trevor: What?

Lily: I mean… like… I'm kind of… scared to travel alone. And you seem like a nice guy and…

Trevor: Oh. Uh… yeah. Sure.

Lily: I just… ya know… like, I don't want to travel alone and get lost and who knows what.

Trevor: I totally understand. As long as you're not stealing my catches and going for your own goals, I'm cool with it. Come on. Let's get going.

Lily smiles and catches up with Trevor as they step into the tall grass.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Pokemon Trainers Douchebags

Pokemon: Unleashed.  
Volume 1.  
Chapter 2.

Blaze the Torchic stands across from a Machop on a path, their eyes locked.

Machop: Maaaaa-chop!

Machop dashes forward, uppercutting the Torchic into the air.

Blaze: CHIIC!

Blaze is able to land on his feet and stands tall. Machop attempts to do the same move to Blaze, but, the chick pokemon immediately crouches down low, missing the uppercut, and shoots himself into the air. Trevor, in the background, smirks.

Trevor: Rising Tackle!

As Machop is flying into the air, Trevor points forward.

Trevor: Ember!

The Torchic spins around in the air and shoots two small fire blasts, Machop being blasted into a nearby tree. Trevor walks over to the dazed pokemon and throws a pokeball on him, watches it shake three times, and sees it caught.

Trevor: Ah. Machop. I think I'll call you… Ryu.

Trevor grabs the pokeball and puts it on his belt, Blaze jumping on his shoulder.

Trevor: We have our first new friend, Blaze. Ryu the Machop.

Blaze cheeps and Trevor smirks, walking forward to find Lily waiting for him in a clearing.

Lily: Hey.

Trevor: Yo. What did you get?

Lily: Ah… not much. You'll see.

Trevor: Oh. Okay.

Lily nods and the two of them begin walking. She looks up to his shoulder.

Lily: Is uh…

Trevor: He gonna stay out of his pokeball? Yes.

Lily: No. Is that comfortable?

Trevor: Oh. Eh. It's fine. I don't really care all too much. But he should get back in his ball right about now. I've decided to let him out in towns and in buildings but not on routes.

Trevor holds up the pokeball and Blaze is returned into it. The two of them keep walking through the route, tall grass on either side of the path.

Lily: You seem to be getting along with your Torchic really well.

Trevor: Yeah. Blaze is awesome.

Lily: You named him?

Trevor: Yeah. Why not?

Lily: I named mine too it's just… not a lot of… people do. It's kinda looked at as weird when you name a pokemon anything other than like Squirtle or Magikarp or whatever.

Trevor smirks as he gives a potion to Machop, allowing it to heal up.

Trevor: Fuck that logic. Would you name a dog, 'Dog'?

Lily laughs.

Lily: Guess not.

Trevor: Yeah.

Trevor clears his throat, throwing the pokeball in the air a few times.

Trevor: So uh-

Suddenly, a local trainer runs up to Lily.

Trainer: We locked eyes! Time for a battle!

Trevor: Dude, we're talking, can you just-

Trainer: Pokemon battle! Let's get it!

Trevor: I know you're excited and all, it's just that we were having a good talk and I-

The trainer throws out his pokemon, a Bidoof.

Trevor: Ah, fuck.

Lily throws out her Froakie, Tide.

Lily: Bubble!

Lily gets into almost a combat stance as Tide shoots a stream of bubbles that pop in Bidoof's face, not doing much to the water type.

Trainer: Bidoof, tackle!

Bidoof runs forward and slams into Tide, throwing him back into the legs of Lily.

Froakie: EEE!

Froakie gets to his feet and Lily bares her teeth.

Lily: Tackle!

Froakie slams into Bidoof, dealing the same amount of damage. Bidoof tackles Froakie again and Lily orders her Froakie to tackle again, only for Bidoof to respond with the same move.

Lily: Ta-

Bidoof gets ready to defend against the move, but Lily smirks slightly.

Lily: Pound!

The Bidoof tries to change defensive positions, but Froakie leaps forward and punches the Bidoof through the face, causing him to faint.

Trainer: Aw shit! My Bidoof!

Trevor: It's a fucking shitty pokemon, dude. Get a goddamn decent fighter.

Trevor and Lily walk past the trainer who is attending to his fainted pokemon.

Trevor: You're a good pokemon battler.

Lily: Ahah, come on.

Trevor: No really. You are. You fight like me.

Lily raises her eyebrow.

Trevor: I don't mean that I'm amazing it's just that you change up your strategies mid-battle. That tackle feint you had was pretty hype.

Lily: Oh. Uh. Thank you.

Trevor: No problem. Say, when we hit the next town-

Trevor begins to look around as he says this sentence and locks eyes with an eager trainer. He sighs as he runs over.

Trainer: Time for a pokemon battle! We locked eyes and that's-

Trevor: Dude can you let it go? Like I'm trying to-

Trainer: Battle time!

Trevor: Oh my fucking God this is… ugh!

Trevor throws out his pokeball and Ryu jumps out.

Ryu: Maaa-chop!

The trainer throws out a Raltz.

Trainer: Tackle!

The Raltz shoots forward.

Trevor: Ryu, dodge le-

The Raltz moves to the left to tackle him, but Trevor just shakes his head, barely looking at the battle.

Trevor: Right!

Ryu the Machop dodges the tackle to the right.

Trevor: Pound!

Ryu punches the Raltz in mid-tackle, slamming him down to the ground. And then he punches him two more times as he's on the ground, knocking it out and sending it back to the trainer.

Trainer: Agh! My fucking pokemon-

Trevor: Let's go.

Trevor and Lily walk past the trainer, Ryu getting back in his ball.

Lily: Totally stole my strategy back there.

Trevor: Did not! Fuck that, I made that up.

Lily: Uhuh.

Trevor laughs.

Trevor: If anything, you stole it from me! I did that rising tackle thing.

Lily: But it's not a feint. Not really.

Trevor: Oh fuck off.

Lily laughs. Trevor looks out of the corner of his eye and he watches a trainer forcefully lock eyes with him.

Trevor: Oh my fucking…

The trainer runs over.

Trainer: Pokemon Ba-

As he tries to get the second word out, Trevor throws out a punch and knocks the trainer flat on his ass and out cold. Lily looks at Trevor shocked for a moment.

Trevor: Let's head to the next town.

They walk away from the knocked out trainer and begin talking again, heading down the route.

To Be Continued…


End file.
